It's Your Wedding Day
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Today is your wedding day. The day you never thought you'd see. And Kyoya's father asks for a dance with his new daughter-in-law. .:Almost like a self insert I guess? ReaderxKyoya, light romance and family themes.:. Happy Father's Day!


**wikipedia was my best friend during this piece, so i can't be certain that everything is 100% accurate \m/**

It's your wedding day. The day you never thought you'd see. The day you never envisioned yourself celebrating. Just your luck that whoever is in control decided to match you up with no one other than the prestigious third son of the Ootori family. You certainly couldn't bear to be in the same room as him at first from his large ego and snarky remarks, but you grew on him. And he gradually began to fall more in love with you as the school days went by. Sure, you had bumps in the road like misunderstandings with mutual friends and family offers of arranged marriages, but you two got by quick enough to tie the knot. And while you feel as if his side of the family sees you as "not meeting expectations", they're too dignified to object to the marriage, which is perfectly fine by you.

You and and Kyoya agreed to a Western style wedding, much to the displeasure of his father, who preferred the Shinto style like the way him and Kyoya's mother had wed. Although Kyoya was reluctant to go against his father like that, you helped him come to realize that this is the start of a new chapter in his life; he should not be still attempting to please his father at every opportunity like he did in middle school and high school. They planned their Western wedding, and Yoshio Ootori had no part in it.

Not being born and raised in Japan, you are slightly iffy about all the strict accommodations that they do during their weddings, especially the reception. Two to three costume changes? A huge, grand entrance? And no dancing? Well, you still dance with Kyoya, but you're already preparing to be either sitting on your bum all night long listening to toasts and speeches, or bruising your feet by your constant walking and socializing with the guests. Kyoya didn't show any disappoint with the planning that far in, so you didn't say anything.

The two of you are married. You do that whole special entrance in your lovely white gown and people admire the way the two of you always seem to have your fingers casually intertwined or unconsciously leaning into each other's body. Kyoya looks so content and genuinely happy, it makes you feel overjoyed.

Then you go through the formalities without any problems. You return to your seat besides Kyoya at the front table, looking over everyone at the reception: It's outside on a warm summer night. The trees linger not too high above your heads. You sigh at the sight of the tiny white lights that drape over and connect the tree branches together in it's own little light show. Hanging from the same tree branches are small glass balls that reflect the lights off them and illuminate the outdoor area even more. The tables are spread out over a balcony of the wedding hall, but it feels like you're on the rooftop. The ground is made of bricks, and there is, what looks like to you, a traditional Japanese folding screen with the image of a cherry bosom tree that stretches out behind you and Kyoya, emphasizing you two as the center of attention. Every few seats there is a vase with a single red rose standing out, and everything is perfectly set up: the napkins, the chairs, the centerpieces...you're so distracted by taking the entire sight in, Kyoya has to nonchalantly order your meal for you because you're off in a different world.

The night goes on, and after hearing the opening toast from the Master of Ceremonies, now comes your favorite part. The actual Western traditions which started off with cutting of the cake. (Kyoya took you by surprise but shoving a little piece in your face, earning a collected gasp from the guests but since you began laughing, they laughed too. He really did his research on this after all!). And eventually went around to each table and lighting the center candle at each one.

Then it was your first dance, and it was everything yo ever dreamed of. You honestly felt like it was just the two of you in the center, very gently swaying with no dramatic spins. It was the simple dancing steps you always took when dancing with Kyoya at any special event. But the end of the dance caught you by surprise when you felt yourself being lowered backwards, thinking he was pushing you-but every who was watching began to clap and jeer as Kyoya dipped you and pressed his lips to yours. And that's it, you were in heaven. Don't you just love it when someone as calculating as Kyoya Ootori catches you by surprise?

And here comes the seconds batch of speeches made by all family, friends and colleguess after you just finished your meal, but you know you got your "costume" change right about now...the wedding dress was becoming heavy and bothersome, so you were half relieved, but the other half of you was upset that you wouldn't stand out anymore...what? It's your wedding day, of course you want to be in the limelight tonight.

You excuse yourself from Kyoya and to the people around you but someone had clinked their glass just as you were standing up. It startles you and you quickly sink back down into your seat, staring in surprise as the person who sounded their glass stood up.

Yoshio Ootori adjusted his glasses from the temples and stood tall with one arm resting across his torso, the other placed behind his back, as if he was about to bow or something.

"If it's not too much to ask; may I have a dance with the bride?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Was this part of the plan? Did Kyoya plan this behind your back as another surprise?

You quickly glance down at your husband and he's sitting there, straight and alert and...surprised himself. In fact, he looked as dumbfounded as you. It couldn't have been Kyoya, but why would his father be doing this? You'd think a very traditional, classy man like himself wouldn't be the type for these sudden revelations, especially because it wasn't tradition to do any other dance other than the bride and groom's first dance. Your heart is thundering in your rib cage as you nod politely and walk calmly as possible around the table and to his father who is waiting for you to extend your hand out to take his.

Some of the guests are murmuring to one another. It doesn't sound like anything bad, though. Besides, it is Mr. Ootori who made this offer, you don't think anyone would blatantly say anything disrespectful in his presence. The orchestra begins to play a steady melody on Yoshio's command, and everyone sits and watches.

You're trying so hard to keep your cool. Too hard. So much so that you're not really enjoying the rare moment of your father-in-law taking interest in you. Your mouth has gone dry and your legs are trembling with each gentle step you take. You're standing with him in a traditional ballroom stance; your left arm is resting on his arm that's wrapped around your waist, and your other hand is holding his. Oh god, where should you put your head? After keeping your stiff head looking forward and darting your eyes to look anywhere BUT his eyes, you decided the most innocent thing to do was rest your chin on his shoulder and look away. You try to act natural but your eyes are frantically searching the crowd, observing their expressions. They all seem pleased, so you assume you're doing alright so far. Until you make eye contact with Kyoya, then you gulp and try to make out his features from the dimly lit area where he was sitting.

He didn't look like he WAS angry, but he doesn't seem too thrilled either. Knowing Kyoya, he is putting on a blank expression to fool the others into thinking he's fine but is probably having a war inside his mind right now. You make a fake pouty face towards him and mouth "Help me!" but you physically jolt into reality once Yoshio starts speaking.

"My son has certainly taken a custom to you."

"Well," you chuckle, "I hope so, or else this marriage is a hoax." Wow, what a funny joke.

He didn't laugh or even make a noise, but when he started talking again there was no hint of irritation.

"It was an obvious transition he went through from the moment he met you until now." You listen closely to his words, and keep re thinking them in your mind, but you don't know what to think or say.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He didn't reply right away. They continued to gently step with the music before a mumbled out a response.

"That's a very good thing." You feel your eyes grow wider at the reply, and your heart leap for joy. The smallest compliment from Yoshio Ootori was all she ever wanted to hear. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "You have made my son happy. Happier than he's been in a very long while. Studies and business is always beneficial, but with no stable relationships, then everything else consumes you."

Okay, you feel like you're receiving a philosophy lesson from the most emotionless man on earth. This is the side of the Mr. Ootori, man in charge of the most well known business chains in all of Japan, that you've never thought existed. He was human like yourself. He had feelings and he was aware of others. He just chooses not to express it. But why is he expressing it to you?

The song comes to a comfortable stop, and every stands up to applaud them. Mr. Ootori pulls away first, taking both of your hands in his and looking you right in the eyes through his thick frames.

"You are an enchanting woman. My Kyoya could not have done any better."

As he said that, the waiters and waitresses arrive with dessert and you two must part and head back to your seats. He bows and you curtsy and you scurry off back to your spot next to Kyoya. The second you sit, Kyoya is squeezing your hand, alarmed.

"What was he saying to you?" he whispered, our food being placed in front of the two of you. He looked dead serious, the way he did when he has no patience for jokes or teasing. His glasses were resting on the edge of his nose as he looked at you over the rims.

You sit there, mouth agape, not sure how to explain everything to him. Finally, you smile lovingly, remove your hand from his nervous grip and gently cup your hand on his cheek.

"He said he couldn't be more proud of you." Kyoya looked taken back, and blinked. His brows were furrowed as if she was actually joking with him. He was calculating everything in his head as you can tell from the way his lips quivered so slightly and his eyes were searching around. Then, he looked up, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"Honestly?"

You simply nod, lean forward and press a tender kiss to his temple.

"Your dad loves you. Now how about we chow down on some of this cake, alright?"

_**Happy Father's Day!**_


End file.
